Scorpion
Scorpion is the ninja spectre from the fighting game series, Mortal Kombat. He appears in the 38th episode of Death Battle, Ryu VS Scorpion, where he fought Street Fighter protagonist Ryu. History Once a human named Hanzo Hasashi, Scorpion was raised by the Shirai Ryu clan and was one of their finest warriors. Despite his father forbidding him to join, he did so nonetheless to provide for his wife and son. Scorpion's life was then turned upside down, when Quan Chi (Disguised as Sub-Zero) murdered his clan and family. Seeking to get revenge. Scorpion tried to fight and kill Sub-Zero, only to have lost as well as get himself killed. After pledging loyalty to Quan Chi, he was reborn in the Netherrealm as a wraith, and escaped, thus his quest for vengeance began. He eventually killed Sub-Zero in the Netherrealm, but realized too late of Quan Chi's deception. As penance, Scorpion dedicated himself to protecting Sub-Zero's younger brother Sub-Zero. Death Battle Info Background *Real name: Hanzo Hasashi *Height: 6'2"/188 cm *Weight: 210 lbs/95 kg *Physical age: 32 *General of the Shirai Ryu clan *Kombat Styles: Ninjutsu, Pi Gua, Hapkido, and Moi Fah *Strongly prefers foes to come to him *Creator Ed Boon's favourite character Moveset *Kunai Spear **Closest real-life equivalent was called the rope dart **Also previously depicted as a mace or a serpent creature **Has also been used by Reptile, Smoke, and Noob Saibot *Hellfire Punch *Fire Breath *Leg Takedown *Flaming Backflip Kick *Scorpion Sting Wraith Abilities *Teleportation **Commonly used to surprise attack enemies from behind *Neatherrealm Portals **Quick access to the underworld and back anytime *Control over hellfire **Explosive fireballs **Summoning flames under his opponent **Surrounds himself in harmful flames **Can even breathe out fire *Cannot die from physical attacks Fatalities *Spine Rip **Removes victim's head with bare hands **Presumely learned it from Sub-Zero *Toasty! **Scorpion's fire breath incinerates the target in seconds *Hand from Hell **A flaming skeletal hand pulls the enemy to hell *Spear Slice **Cuts victims in half and beheads them *Animalities **Becomes a scorpion and tears them in half ... Or becomes an adorable penguin Akuma VS Shang Tsung In Akuma VS Shang Tsung, the sorcerer briefly transformed himself into Scorpion to combat Akuma. Chuck Norris VS Segata Sanshiro Scorpion's fight with Ryu was briefly seen in Chuck Norris VS Segata Sanshiro when the two martial artists clashed. One Minute Melee Scorpion fought Ghost Rider from Marvel comics in One Minute Melee, and lost. Before the fight started, Street Fighter's Ken Masters was shown battling Scorpion, presumably to try and avenge Ryu after their fight in Death Battle, as Scorpion says, "You and your friend both failed to defeat me." Gallery Mortal Kombat - Scorpion as seen in Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3.png|Scorpion as seen in Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 Mortal Kombat - Scorpion's Concept Art for the Mortal Kombat Trilogy Version.png|Scorpion's Concept Art for the Mortal Kombat Trilogy Version Umk3s.gif|Scorpion's Mortal Kombat 3 Sprite seen in Akuma VS Shang Tsung‎ ScorpionSprite.gif|Sprite from DEATH BATTLE! & One Minute Melee Mortal Kombat - Scorpion as he appears in Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance.png|Scorpion as he appears in Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance Mortal Kombat - Scorpion as he appears in Mortal Kombat Armageddon.png|Scorpion as he appears in Mortal Kombat Armageddon Scorpion Mortal Kombat.jpg|Scorpion in Mortal Kombat 9 ScorpionMKXRender.png|Scorpion as seen in Mortal Kombat X Mortal Kombat - Scorpion's Gold Outfit as seen in Mortal Kombat X.png|Scorpion's Gold Outfit as seen in Mortal Kombat X Mortal Kombat - Scorpion's Profile as seen in the 1990s Comics.png|Scorpion's Profile as seen in the 1990s Comics Mortal Kombat - Scorpion as seen in the Mortal Kombat Movie.png|Scorpion as seen in the Mortal Kombat Movie Mortal Kombat - Scorpion played by Chris Casamassa as seen in the Mortal Kombat Movie.png|Scorpion played by Chris Casamassa as seen in the Mortal Kombat Movie Mortal Kombat - Scorpion in his own cooking show called Cooking with Scorpion.png|Scorpion in his own cooking show called Cooking with Scorpion Mortal Kombat - Scorpion as seen in the Cartoon.png|Scorpion as seen in the Cartoon Mortal Kombat - Scorpion Hanzo Hasashi Concept Art.png|Scorpion Hanzo Hasashi Concept Art Hanzo.png|Without mask and human again scorpion-in-mk-vs-dcu.jpg|Scorpion as seen in Mortal Kombat VS DC Universe Injustice-gods-among-us-scorpion-render.png|Scorpion as seen in Injustice: Gods Among Us Trivia *Scorpion is the fifth Mortal Kombat character to appear in Death Battle. The other four being Shang Tsung, Raiden, Shao Kahn and Sektor with the next two being Sonya Blade and Sub-Zero. **He is also the second ninja from the series to appear as a combatant on Death Battle, the first being Sektor. **He is also the third Mortal Kombat character to battle a Street Fighter character, the first two being Shang Tsung and Shao Kahn and the fourth one being Sonya Blade. ***He is also the second Mortal Kombat character to have won against a Street Fighter character, succeeding Shao Kahn while preceding Sonya Blade. **He is one of only three Mortal Kombat characters to win on Death Battle, after Shao Kahn and before Sonya Blade. Although he later lost to Ghost Rider in One Minute Melee. *Before appearing in Scorpion VS Ryu, Scorpion appeared in Akuma VS Shang Tsung as one of the two forms that Shang Tsung took against Akuma. *Scorpion is the only Mortal Kombat character to have a fan-made animated sprite used on the show, as the characters beforehand were taken from the games that were animated with live-action actors. *Scorpion actually has his own cooking show. One as the original in addition to his first cooking episode as seen on The Super Zeros youtube channel. *Scorpion was featured back on Screwattack: The Armory due to the fact they where talking about his throwing spear. References * Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) on Wikipedia * Scorpion on the Mortal Kombat Wiki Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Mortal Kombat Characters Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Ninja Category:Magic Users Category:Combatants with Fan-Made Sprites Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:Demons Category:Shapeshifters Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Mascots Category:Combatants with a Rival Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:Human Category:One-Minute Melee Losers Category:NetherRealm Studios Characters Category:Boomstick's Favorite Combatants Category:Wizard's Favorite Combatants Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Fire Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Wielders Category:Darkness Users Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Anti-Villains Category:Combatants with a Unique Weapon Category:Knights/Warriors Category:Neutral Combatants Category:Combatants with cameo appearances Category:Disabled Combatants